


Stone's Throw

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Once upon a time, the badge had meant something special to them both. Earning it had been a point of pride, carrying it an honor and a privilege.Time, however, had a way of changing things.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Stone's Throw

A stone’s throw: not too far. That’s what it’s supposed to mean, right? ‘Just a stone’s throw away’ is what you say when something is nearby. Really close by, in fact.

But this wasn’t a stone.

Starsky stared at the badge in Hutch’s hand, his fingers wrapped white-tight around its edges.

Once upon a time, it had meant something special to them both, a symbol of their oath to serve and protect. Earning it had been a point of pride, carrying it an honor and a privilege.

Time, however, had a way of changing things, of blurring the lines, twisting the letter of the law into a mocking parody of its spirit. Who were they even serving any more, who were they protecting?

Starsky reached into his pocket. He could feel Hutch’s intense gaze as he slowly removed his own badge from its holder. He rubbed his thumb against its shiny surface. It was so small, so thin.

And as heavy as a millstone.

Starsky’s eyes met Hutch’s. A nod, a breath, a mutual decision. They raised their arms in unison and let fly.

The two shields arced in the sky, getting an extra lift by the offshore breeze. They glinted briefly then disappeared, swallowed up by the Pacific. Starsky listened for a splash, but could not distinguish their sound from the gentle lapping of the waves at their feet.

“So what now?” he said, after a minute.

“We start over,” Hutch said.

The two of them stood on the beach for a while longer. Starsky marveled at the sense of calm that filled him.

Start over, him and Hutch.

Yeah, they could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> A TWaB comment fic, unbeta'd, based on prompts posted by [**Improbable Press's blog**](https://improbablepress.co.uk/blogs/improbable-press/start-over-writing-prompts). Check out their [**writing prompts**](https://improbablepress.co.uk/blogs/improbable-press/tagged/writing-prompts) tag for more prompty goodness.


End file.
